good looks wont get you anywhere
by lifeiscomplex
Summary: Nathan and Lucas Scott had a reputation for being the bad boys in Tree Hill, but when sisters Haley and Brooke move to town will they be able to show them everything their missing. Naley and Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nathan and Lucas Scott had the reputation of being the bad boys of Tree Hill. But when sisters Brooke and Haley move to town, will they be able to show them everything their missing. Naley and Brucas

"Get up Brooke" screamed Haley, knocking on her sisters door. "We don't want to be late on the first day of a new school, how would that look to people." Brooke lazily got out of bed and opened her door.

"We wont be late I promise. Just give me ten more minutes"

From this it is clear that Haley is the more serious one while Brooke is more go with the flow. But they still have a great relationship and talk to each other about everything. Haley wants to wait and have sex until she's in love, and even though Brooke may like to flirt with guys, she wants the same thing.

Meanwhile…

Nathan was just sneaking into the house at 7:00 AM after spending the night at Peyton's, who was his favorite hook-up partner. He had a lot. He wasn't looking for a relationship and neither was she. It was just pure sex with no strings attached, and that's how he wanted it.

He walked into his brother Lucas' room not to see Rachel laying under the covers with Lucas her clothes scattered about the room.

"Well I see somebody had a busy night" Nathan said jolting both of them out of their sleep.

"Hey, bro don't you ever knock, this is kinda private" he said referring to Rachel who was sitting next to him

"I just thought you might want to get up seeing as how school starts in 20 minutes" Nathan said laughing. He then left them to get ready

Meanwhile…

Both Brooke and Haley were in the bathroom, finishing up each admiring each other. Brooke was dressed in a mini-skirt and an orange tank top and Haley was dressed in form fitting jeans and a red tank top. Brooke had done her hair to perfection while Haley had hers in a signature bun. Both looked at themselves one last time and then they were off.

Both were excited for school, and what this new school would bring. Little did they know that this town could turn their worlds upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

When Haley and Brooke arrived at school they saw that they were the topic of everyone's conversation. People were whispering and talking about them.

"Do you feel like everyone is staring and talking about us," Haley whispered to Brooke

"In a town this small, they must not get a little of new people" Brooke said to a nervous Haley "Don't sweat it, were going to be fine. Besides, we look hot."

That comment put a smile on Haley's face.

Those new girls sure are hot Lucas thought as he looked on from the other side of the quad.

"Hey bro, what you looking at?" asked Nathan, who was distracted by the site of a few girls who were passing

"Just some new meat" Lucas quipped while pointing to the two beauties who were standing less than 100 feet away, talking to each other

"Dude their both gorgeous, perfect since we need new hookup material anyway" Nathan said " Peyton is great and all but I'm getting a little old and you and Rachel are a little played out"

They then pounded fists, and headed off towards their first period American History class where their whole clique would be

"Do you see all the smoking hot guys here Haley," asked Brooke "There is definite potential" she said as a hot football jock winked at her. "Especially those guys who were standing across the courtyard staring at us"

"What guys?" replied Haley, "I didn't see any guys"

"Don't worry I'll make sure we meet them soon enough, we can each have one" Brooke said with a mischievous grin

"You can have both" said Haley "I'm sure they're just like every other guy" Haley said referring to an incident that happened last year (more detail on that later)

"Haley not all guys are going to be like Mike" replied Brooke who was referring to Haley's ex-boyfriend.

Haley was quiet for a moment but then she replied "Let's get to first period, before we are marked late to our American History class"

Both girls then walked arm in arm into Tree Hill High still unsure of what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls walked into their American history class late as they had to be assisted by an office aide. As the door room opened the teacher stopped his lesson and all the students stared. In walked Brooke and Haley, followed by a loud thud of the door.

"Hi there" the teacher replied "I'm Mr. Front. What can I do for you ladies?"

Haley was the first to respond "Hi, we're new here and this is our first class" she said while they handed him their paperwork.

"Ok, well take a seat in the back next to Lucas and Nathan Scott"

As this was going on, Lucas was looking on from the back of the classroom. He had to admit that both girls were hot, but he found the young lady in the orange tank top a little more his type. He knew his brother Nathan would disagree though. She was the quiet one looking around the room, but he saw a quiet confidence and self assurance that he was attracted to.

Brooke meanwhile kept landing her eyes back on Lucas. He was obviously very attractive with a body that most girls would drool over. She told herself that maybe he could be her boyfriend, but all hopes were squandered as she saw a red-head put her arm about him and whisper something in his ear.

Nathan too was watching the new girl, but not the one he knew his brother to be watching. He liked the one who was talking to the teacher, because she had more of a natural beauty and a hot temper he could already tell. He wanted to hookup with her immediately but he knew she would have some restraint. He would have to work on her.

Once Haley sat down next to Brooke and guy asked her a question

"Hi," he drawled out in his sexiest voice "I'm Nathan and you are?"

"Haley" she said quickly then turned around.

Wow, he was hot! But she knew it would never work. He was everything she disliked. He was arrogant, cocky, and his ego probably wouldn't fit inside the empire state building. She figured it was best to keep her distance or that guy could cause some trouble.

It was completely different when Brooke sat down. Lucas started talking to her right away.

"So, beautiful you know I'm Lucas so who are you" he asked giving her a sexy grin

"Brooke" she replied "But most people call me tigger"

"Tigger" he repeated "Interesting name."

"Yeah I guess" said Brooke

There were about to continue talking when the red head from before broke in

"Hi, I'm Rachel" she said "I'm Lucas' girlfriend"

"No your not" Lucas said "Why wont you get that through your head. I only want hookup partners not girlfriends."

And with that Brooke turned away knowing that prospect was over and that she would have to find another hot guy to date.

Lucas didn't know why she stopped talking but he would get to her sooner or later.

Nathan was still sitting at his desk confused. He couldn't believe Haley didn't fall over the devilish smile that charmed all the girls. He would have to work on her, she wasn't an ordinary girl and she would need more.

With that the bell rang


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed by without too much distraction. That is until she saw a cheerleading tryout flyer. Brooke had been a cheerleader ever since she could remember. She found it fun and exciting but more importantly it gave her something to do. Haley on the other hand was a runner and found cheering to be boring and a waste of time.

"Haley," Brooke said "Cheerleading tryouts are today. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'll go with you" replied Haley "But only too watch you tryout"

Brooke gave Haley a look she knew all too well.

"Oh no" said Haley "Don't give me that look. I will watch you that's all. If that's not enough then I can go home and you can go by yourself."

"Fine." Cried Brooke "Let's go"

They both then walked in the direction of the gym. When they got there they were surprised to see that the basketball team was also practicing.

_Of course Nathan and Lucas would be here,_ thought Brooke. They had to get those bodies somewhere.

Haley was thinking the exact same thing. All the guys were flaunting their bodies for the new cheerleaders and everyone noticed.

Lucas was about to dart over and say hi to Brooke and Haley until Rachel came up to greet him.

"Hey Luke," she said with a naughty smile "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Not really, besides we have practice if you didn't notice already" he replied

"Come on you know you want to" she whispered

And with that she kissed him lightly on his lips waiting for him to continue. He wanted to get to know Brooke but the Lucas below his waist wouldn't let him. He then put his hands on her waists and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh my god," whispered Haley "They should seriously get a room"

"Yeah" replied Brooke disappointed in how easily Lucas could give into temptation.

Haley then noticed that Nathan was staring at her with a confident smirk on his face. She was wondering what he wanted. He was about to come over to her when the basketball coach blew his whistle a signal that practice was about to start.

"Excuse me" called out a pretty blonde girl "All new cheerleaders please come this way"

Brooke saw about 20 cheerleaders go her way and she started to get a little intimidated.

"Hello everyone, my name is Peyton and I am the cheerleading captain of the Tree Hill Ravens"

As Peyton was giving her routine speech Haley went over to the bleachers to watch. Then all of a sudden a guy she knew by the name of Lucas came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Lucas" he said

"I know, I'm Haley" she replied back

"What are you doing up here sitting on the bleachers"

"Watching my sister Brooke tryout for cheerleading"

"Well, I better be getting back to practice" he said "I just wanted to say hi and give you an invitation to this party that we are throwing tonight. You and your sister should come.

"We'll think about it" said Haley

And with that he was gone

"What did Lucas want with you" asked Brooke as they made their way out of the gym. Cheerleading tryouts had gone great and she was a shoe in to make the team.

"He wanted to invite us to a party tonight" said Haley seeming very uninterested in the whole party idea.

"Great, so we're going" replied Brooke before Haley could object.

"Only for a little bit" said Haley slightly annoyed

Nathan was wondering all during practice what Lucas was doing talking to Haley

"What was that all about?" asked Nathan while he and Lucas headed for their car

"I just invited our two new buddies to the party tonight." said Lucas winking

"I bet we'll both have one of them by the end of the night" replied Nathan with a mischievous smile.

2 hours later…

"Brooke, I really don't want to go this party" Haley said while adjusting her top

"Come on Haley. We're hot, single, and their will be plenty of hot guys their" said Brooke while giving Haley her puppy dog look.

"All right, I'll go but when I get bored I'm leaving"

And with that both girls walked out of their house in search for the party, where they were sure to have a great night.

When both girls arrived they were surprised at how many people were already there. They were then greeted by Lucas himself.

"Hey girls, glad you could make it" Lucas said while flashing them one of his best smiles

"Anything for you Lucas" replied Brooke while giving him a teasing smile

Haley noticing their flirtation said "I'm going to go get myself a drink and let the two of you be"

"Bye" answered Brooke without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Hey" said someone from behind Haley while she was waiting for a drink

"Hey" she said while turning around to face the guy

"My name is Jake. What's yours?"

"Haley" she replied while taking in his good looks. He was definitely hot no doubt about that.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around before. Surely I would have noticed someone so beautiful." He said then burst out laughing

"Yeah, I am new" said Haley while trying to contain her laughter

"Well I hope I see you around Haley" he replied with a wink

Meanwhile…

Brooke and Lucas had been talking for some time now. Not that he wasn't enjoying the conversation, but he was getting slightly annoyed. All he really wanted to do was go and hookup with her.

"Come here" he said while pulling her up out of her chair.

He then led her down the hall and into one of the guest bedrooms. He was about to start kissing her but she stopped him when he was inches away

"What are you doing?" asked Brooke a little bit upset

"What do you think I was doing? I only get to know someone if I want to hookup with them. You should consider that a compliment." He said in his most confident voice.

She then backed away from him and walked out of the room. How could she have been so stupid she thought. He only wanted her for her looks. I just wasted a perfectly good evening.

Meanwhile…

Haley had just sat down and was starting to get comfortable when she saw  
Nathan approaching.

"Hey sexy" he said while taking a seat next to her.

She was about to get up, when Nathan grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back down.

"What? Think you are too good for me?" he said while giving her an arrogant smile.

Haley knew for certain now that Nathan was trouble. His good looks could seriously make her forget everything she didn't like about him.

"I know plenty of girls who would love for me to go and talk to them." Said Nathan

"Great, why don't you go talk to one of them then? Said Haley with mild disgust in her voice.

Haley then started looking around the room and her gaze landed on Jake. He then winked at her and she smiled. Nathan sure took notice of that.

"Jake" he said with amusement in his voice "I don't think you want to get involved with a guy like that. He's a loser"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that" said Haley as she got up/

That girl is tough thought Nathan but he would crack her sooner or later.

Lucas eventually caught up with Brooke. She was slow dancing with his enemy Felix. He decided he wanted to talk to her so he pulled her away.

"What was that for Lucas" whined Brooke as she was dragged off the dance floor

"First of all you should stay clear of Felix and second of all why won't you just get with me"

With that Brooke walked away from him desperately trying to find Haley. She really wanted to leave. When she found Haley she was talking with this guy. Avery hot guy thought Brooke. She was glad though, Haley deserved to be happy.

"Haley, can we please go" pleaded Brooke.

Haley immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Sure" she replied

"Hey Haley, here's my number" said Jake with a smile

Haley gladly took it

"Call me sometime" he said "Preferably soon"

"I definitely will" she replied with a big smile

And with that Brooke and Haley walked out of the party together. Both with the switched personalities. Haley was the happy one and Brooke was the upset one. Come tomorrow it would be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Both girls got up at their regular morning times thinking about how horrible the party was that they attended the night before.

When Haley woke up her feelings about last night's party were mixed. She was happy to finally meet another guy, Jake, who wasn't a complete loser but she was also really confused by Nathan's behavior. I mean why did he have to get all over her case and make it seem like she was his property.

Brooke on the other hand was completely livid when she reviewed last night's party in her head. She couldn't believe Lucas had the audacity to tell her how she felt about him. Honestly she thought he acted like a child, and she didn't want to be just some guy's hookup buddy and nothing more

Meanwhile…

Nathan was lying in bed replaying last night's party in his head. There had been no real potential that he could see, except for Haley who thought she was better than him. He couldn't begin to understand why she would be attracted to Jake and not him. Every girl always picked him over Jake and he couldn't believe Haley went against that standard.

Lucas was also lying in bed thinking about the events of the night before. He didn't understand Brooke. She acted like she was into him but when he tried to act on her feelings she got all defensive and backed away. He figured he could then talk to her at school.

Brooke and Haley had arrived a little later than usual to school today after staying up all night and talking about the party. After arriving at school she quickly noticed that both Jake and Nathan were staring at her. She wondered who would be the first to come up when she saw Jake stand up and walk toward her.

Brooke on the other hand saw that Lucas was looking at her. When she saw him stand up and make his way toward her she decided to make a quick exit. She didn't really want to talk to him right now.

"Hey Hales, I'm going to go and freshen up so I'll just meet you in class" said Brooke while hurrying away.

Haley then looked over and spotted Lucas. So that was why her sister made a quick departure. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come and talk to her after what he said to her at the party.

But she son lost that train of thought when she saw Jake coming nearer and nearer.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" he asked

"Not much. What about you?" she replied

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were doing this weekend. There is a new movie out and I thought maybe you would want to go with me."

Haley hesitated. She knew that she should go out with him. He was the dependable one.

Jake, noticing her hesitation quickly made himself clear.

"I meant just as friends. We could invite the whole gang. Besides I have my eye on Peyton. But that will never happen."

And with that the bell rang

"Wanna walk together?" he asks while extending his arm

She smiled and put her arm in his as they walked arm in arm into their American History class.

Brooke was a little nervous about going into her first period class. She was trying to figure out a way to just avoid Lucas all together. However she knew that no matter what she did Lucas wouldn't give up so easily.

As soon as she found her seat Lucas immediately started trying to talk to her.

"Hey Brooke" he said with a smile playing at his lips.

Oh My God thought Brooke. He is acting like he wasn't a complete jerk last night even though he was way outta line.

Brooke didn't even acknowledge him. She didn't even glance his way; she just sat in her seat.

Haley and Jake walked into together talking and laughing but they had to stop when they had to go to their seats which were on opposite sides of the classroom.

Nathan was quick to notice how good of a time they were having.

"So Haley I see that Jake got to you. Huh?" said Nathan

Haley couldn't believe she was getting such a hard time from him. He was being a jerk just like last night.

Lucas caught up with Brooke at her locker after class.

"Hey why are you avoiding me?" said Lucas

"I'm not avoiding you" replied Brooke while closing her locker door. She was about to step back but Lucas caught her hand.

"I'll repeat myself. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm avoiding you because you were a complete jerk last night and I don't really want to talk to you." She said

"Come on. We both know I was right last night. You want me and I want you." He said with an arrogant smile.

Her physical need for him was growing by the minute but she had to stand tall and restrain herself.

"You know what? Unlike the girls who you hang around with some of us actually have values that we stick to. Now would you please move you're in my way"

With that she walked around him and off to her next class.

Haley knew that there was no cheerleading practice this afternoon so she asked Brooke to come watch her tryout for the track team.

"Hey sis, the track team is having tryouts want to come and watch me?" Haley asked

"Sure" Brooke said "like I have anything else to do."

And with that both girls walked onto the field.

Immediately after walking onto the field she noticed Nathan in his uniform. Great she thought I have to see him more often now.

The new tryouts were then all gathered into a circle.

"All new members trying out for the track team should go change into their gear and meet us back out here" said Coach White

A few minutes later all the new members were out and ready to go. They were then instructed to run a one mile lap around the field. Haley was the third person to cross the finish line but the first girl.

Wow, Nathan thought. Not only is she probably the best girl runner we have, she also looks really hot in that uniform all sweaty.

They were then called over.

"Well, except for a few of you, you all sucked. However, the first four of you who crossed the finish line should come to the next practice because you made the team." Said Coach White.

"Hey Haley, great practice" said Nathan "You are probably going to be the best girl runner we have."

"Thanks" said Haley while taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, can we talk about last night? And why you seem to be avoiding me today?" he asked

At that moment she spotted both Brooke and Lucas walking towards them each coming from a different way.

"What's there to talk about? Besides I have to go." She replied while gathering up her stuff.

She then noticed that Brooke and Lucas were standing at the sides of them. She could notice the awkwardness between them.

"Hello Brooke" said Lucas giving her a once over.

"Haley, we should probably get going" Brooke said completely ignoring what Lucas had just said to her.

With that they left the two Scott brothers standing side by side, each thinking the same thing. These were the first two people to ever put them in their place. They then came to realize that these girls were more than hookup material and maybe being in a committed relationship wasn't so bad.

"What was that all about Haley?" asked Brooke with a gleam in her eye. "You and Nathan Scott talking to each other, and I noticed a hint of flirtation."

"Brooke, just stop with your imagination. Besides what about the way you and Lucas were looking at each other? And don't even try to tell me that there was nothing going on." Said Haley

Brooke was silent because she knew her sister was right.

"See, I knew it." Haley said

With that they walked home together each thinking about a different Scott brother.

Brooke laid awake all night thinking about what Lucas had said at the party. She did want him physically and emotionally but she knew she wasn't going to get both. She then decided that maybe hooking up was all she needed.

Lucas also laid awake that night thinking about Brooke. She was everything he secretly wanted in a girl. She was quick, witty, stubborn, funny, smart, and extremely beautiful. Maybe he would convince her that he did want a committed relationship.

Haley was tossing and turning all night thinking about Nathan. He was a jerk to her no doubt about it but there were things in Nathan that she looked for in a guy. He was hot, athletic, she knew he could be smart if he tried, and he was funny. But she knew she couldn't get attached. She had to see where this could lead.

Nathan was no exception to sleeping. He was up all night thinking about Haley and what he meant to her. She was everything he wanted, hot, smart, athletic, and witty. He knew she would never go for hooking up but maybe being in a relationship is just what he needed.

The next day at school…

When Brooke and Haley got to school, Brooke immediately noticed Lucas talking to his friends.

It is now or never thought Brooke as she saw him looking at her.

"Hey Hales, I have some business to attend to." She said while nudging towards Lucas.

"Have fun" replied Haley "meanwhile I need to talk to Nathan"

"Okay meet you in first period" Brooke said as they went their separate ways, nervous for what the morning had in store for them.

Lucas was bust talking to his jock buddies when he noticed that Brooke was approaching him. He thought she looked stunning in a black miniskirt and pink top. He was taken by surprise when Brooke actually stopped right in front of him. His buddies also noticed as they stood there and stared.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked while twirling her hair.

"Sure"

"Follow me then" she replied

He did and she led them to an empty row of lockers out of sight from everyone. He could tell she wanted to say something.

"What is it Brooke?"

"Well, last night I thought about what you had said to me at the party. We are both attracted to each other and there is no reason why we can't just be hookup partners from here on out."

"Are you serious?" he asked with a grin on his face

With that she gave into temptation and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Meet me at the back of the school after practice is over" she said.

She then walked away towards first period leaving a very happy Lucas.

Meanwhile…

Haley really wanted a chance to clear the air with Nathan. Maybe they could be friends. She spotted him in the same group where Brooke had just pulled Lucas out of. It was now or never. She then walked up to him.

"Hey Nathan I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" she asked which shocked Nathan.

"Sure" he said leaving his friends behind "What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to clear the air. Maybe we can start over and be friends or something. What do you say?"

She could tell he was hesitating and she didn't know why.

The truth was he didn't just want to be her friend. He wanted al lot more, but maybe this would lead them down that road.

"Sure lets try again" he said

"Great" she said. They then walked to first period together talking and laughing.


End file.
